


The way you look tonight

by Floweringrain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, Long Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweringrain/pseuds/Floweringrain
Summary: Otabek planned a surprise trip to see Yuri, but why did the clothes in his closet look so barren?





	The way you look tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Hope you enjoy it!

Otabek was staring at his closet confused. He tilted his head slightly to the right side and scrunched his eyebrows together while thinking about the last time he looked at is closet. The problem was the last time the silent Kazah man looked in his closet he had plenty of clothes. However, that was two months ago. Now he only had a select few of sweaters and t-shirts hanging up.

Had it really been two months….

 

 

 

_“Hey Beka. I’m totally taking this badass sweater with me” Yuri said as he looked at himself in the mirror. The blonde Russian had on Otabek’s favorite black sweater. Yuri may be 18 now and has grown up a lot over the years, but the sweater itself was still a little too big for the blonde’s slim frame. Otabek could tell from the other’s face that Yuri did not mind that the sweater still hung off of one shoulder exposing the pale skin._

_Otabek gave the other male a small smile “It looks good on you” he said as he wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist and pulling the Russian towards him. Yuri giggled as Otabek placed soft kisses on the exposed shoulder and up Yuri’s neck. “Beeeka” groaned Yuri._

Otabek smiled as the memory from two months ago played in his head. He knew for sure Yuri took the sweater, but as for his other clothes, he didn’t know Yuri took those as well. Nor did he know why Yuri didn’t even say he was taking the clothes. Otabek sighed as went picked through what was left in closet. ‘ **I guess I need to go shopping for new clothes before I see Yura.’**

 

 

 

~Three days later~

 

“Yuri!!” Viktor called out to the younger Russian. The silver haired male smiled and looked around expecting some form of curse words at him. Those words never came. Viktor looked onto the ice where Yuri was standing. The blonde male was still practicing his jumps in a serious fashion. Usually Viktor would be overjoyed that Yuri is so determined in practicing. However, Viktor had planned for a short day

“Yuuuuuuri~” he called out again.

No response. Viktor walked around the ice rink and leaned on the rail that was closest to Yuri.

 

“YURIO”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT OLD MAN?!?!? I SWEAR TO GOD IF THIS ISN’T IMPORTANT. I WILL KICK YOUR ASS”

 

“Finally, you respond to me~”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?”

 

“Stop yelling at me or I won’t tell you about your surprise~”

 

That got Yuri’s attention. “What fucking surprise, old man?” he asked glaring over at Viktor.

 

“Practice is ending early today! As a matter of fact, it is ending right now!” Viktor stated beaming at younger male. “But I do have homework for you to do.”

 

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO HOMEWORK?”

 

Viktor sighed. “Your homework assignment is to go straight home, eat lunch, take a looooong hot bath, and then nap!”

 

“I SWEAR TO GOD, VIKTOR, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU UP TO??!?”

 

Viktor smiled and hummed. “Just do it, okay? ~ You have been working really hard, and you need to take it easy for today.” With each word Viktor said, Yuri’s glare was getting more and more dangerous. If looks could only kill. “It is either that or I drag you along on my super-secret alone time with Yuuri~”

“FUCK YOU.” was the only response Yuri gave to the older Russian as he skated away.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuri could not believe that he was in his apartment on a Friday with the sun still up in the sky. He also could not believe he was about to do everything on his stupid homework assignment that Viktor gave him. He quickly made himself a sandwich and pulled out his phone. He reread the text that Beka sent earlier. Yuri sighed knowing Beka would be busy until later that evening. With nothing else to do, Yuri quickly finished eating  and made his way to the bathroom to start the bath.

While the water was running, Yuri walked into his room to find something comfortable. He turned his attention to best kept secret of Beka’s clothes that he took from his stay at Beka’s two months ago. The blonde just loved Beka’s clothes. He wanted all of them for himself if he knew that Beka would allow it. It made him feel safe knowing he had something that belonged to Beka. He smiled down at the pile that he did have. The clothes still faintly smelled of the Russian’s boyfriend. Yuri picked the t-shirt that still strongly smelled of the older male. It was gray band t-shirt that was originally too big on Beka, meaning it would hang off both of Yuri’s shoulders, and he couldn’t possibly care about that now. With his comfortable clothes picked out, Yuri headed back to the bathroom, turned off the water, put in a sweet-smelling bath bomb and took his long bath as previously instructed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri was waiting outside for Viktor to finish up with his coaching for the day. The silver haired male opened the car and smiled at his beloved. “Yuuri, my love, times ticks by so slowly when I am away from your beautiful face~” he said as he leaned in and kissed his husband.

Yuuri was blushing from the other’s words. “Vitya, does Yuri suspect anything?”  


“Nope! I told him to take the rest of the day off as planned or he would have to join us on our super-secret date” Viktor laughed at his statement as Yuuri groaned at his husband.

“I just hoped he doesn’t take it out on us for keeping Beka coming to him a secret.” stated the Japanese male as Viktor hummed in response. Yuuri began to drive towards the airport to pick up their special guest for the weekend.

 

 

 

Otabek finally landed in Russia. His flight was short, but he wasn’t a big of traveling. He collected his belongings and decided to pull out his phone. He had a text message from Yuri letting him know the younger male was going to take a nap. Otabek smiled knowing that his Russian boyfriend was thinking about him before he read the second text message he had from Viktor. Otabek quickly headed out to where Viktor said that he and Yuuri were waiting.

 

“Otabek, over here!!” both Viktor and Yuuri yelled and waved at the other man. Otabek gave a quick nod and headed their direction to the car. ‘ **Soon, Yura, Soon. I will be there’** Otabek thought as he placed in luggage in the trunk and now was in the car on his way to Yuri’s apartment.

 

They were almost to Yuri’s apartment when Viktor reached back and held a silver key to Otabek. “Yuri hasn’t been responding to any of my messages, which means he still napping like I told him to do. Here is the spare key to his apartment~” the silver haired smiled when Otabek took the key from his hands. “I expect it back before you leave~” he hummed before turning his attention back to his husband who was still driving.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuri was stirring ever so slightly as he tried to will himself to sleep for a little bit longer. He would have gone back to sleep if it wasn’t for the noise at his door. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes when he heard the door creaked open.

 

While still half asleep, Yuri slowly walked down the hallway and yawned when he entered the living room. By now Otabek had set down his bag and took in Yuri’s appearance. The blonde was wearing one of Otabek’s favorite band shirts that he assumed was lost for good. It was too big for the blonde and his hair was trying to come out the messy bun it was placed in. However, Otabek couldn’t help but smile and think the love of his life was the cutest thing ever waking up in his t-shirt that was showing off the other’s beautiful pale shoulders. “Yura” Otabek finally said as Yuri didn’t see the other in kitchen staring at him.

 

“Beka?” Yuri managed to get out before he ran to the other and pulled him into a tight hug. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Otabek chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck “I’m here to be with you all weekend”

Yuri blushed. “You should have told me, asshole.”

“It wouldn’t have been much of a surprise if I did”

“You’re still an asshole. I could have picked you up and look more presentable”

“I think you look really cute in my t-shirt”

Yuri took a step back and looked surprised. He had forgotten that he slept in a shirt he took from Beka….a shirt he didn’t tell Beka he took. A blush swept Yuri’s face once again. “Fuck.” he said as he looked at his attire.  
  
Otabek smirked “Speaking of my clothes, Yura, how many did you actually take two months ago?”

Yuri groaned and looked embarrassed that he was caught “Shit. I really don’t know. I just…Fuck….I just couldn’t help myself, Beka. I just knew that I wanted them to remind me of you. I think I might have went overboard.”

“You think?” Otabek asked still smirking at the other.

However Yuri looked back down “I’ll go change” he stated as he turned away from Otabek.

Otabek took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist pulling him closer. “No Yura. I wouldn’t have it any other way. You look beautiful just the way you look tonight” he said as he placed gentle kisses on both of Yuri’s exposed shoulders before slowly kissing up the other’s neck.

Yuri groaned and then giggled “Beeeeka” before Otabek turned the other around for them to share in the tasting of each other in a slow but passionate kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! : D Please let me know your thoughts on this. It will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
